The Thirteen
by Prime627
Summary: The story of the Thirteen and the fight against Unicron, including three of my own characters.


Primus watched the pool of blue liquid he had created. It swirled as he studied it and he smiled slowly, intrigued. "Energon," he whispered, mixing the fluid with his finger as he felt something grab it. He gasped softly, amused, as he pulled his digit out and examined the clinging ball of armor. "A little one…"

He touched the tiny being gently, smiling at its defiant shriek. "You will be known as Prima, young one," he purred.

Prima growled as he was moved into Primus' chamber and he snuggled against the giant's spark. The Creator returned to the pool, dipping his digit back into the liquid. This time, he waited longer before a tiny hand gripped his digit. "Ah, there you are, little ones…" He tipped his head at the crying being. "Such a little spark…" He purred loudly. "Sparklings…"

He prodded the sparkling off his digit and onto his palm. "What will you be called?" He rolled the little being around with the tip of his digit, being careful as he watched it. "You are to be Nova Prime," he whispered.

The sparkling's optics opened at the name and it blinked red orbs up at him.

Primus blinked his own blue ones. "You will cause trouble."

He fished out another sparkling and laid it beside Nova. "And you will follow, Liege Maximo."

The purple ball of armor sobbed as it trembled, burying its face into Nova's shoulder as if it had been wrongly accused. Primus' optics softened. "But you will not know it."

Nova held Liege as Primus moved them beside Primus. He dipped his hand into the pool, gathering three other sparklings into his palm. "Vector Prime, Amalgamous Prime, and Quintus Prime. You are destined for great things, Quintus. Your followers await your command when you have grown."

The littlest sparkling of the three, the one in question, squeaked up at Primus, two digits in his mouth. Vector squeezed his optics closed and grunted, arching his little back in a stretch. Amalgamous cooed softly, reaching up at Primus. The Creator slowly lifted his palm to his face and gasped when Amalgamous' little hands grabbed his nose. "Ahaha, Amalgamous.. That is part of me. You have your own. Right here…" He tapped the little sparkling's nose and smiled.

He let the trio join their brothers as he searched the pool for more sparklings.

He lifted two out, smiling fondly as they chirped. "Alchemist Prime and Nexus Prime. I expect you to be great inventors and creators, too."

They curled into his chamber as well, comfortably cuddling with the others. Primus dipped his hand back into the Energon pool, frowning when sharp denta and little claws dug into his digits. "Onyx Prime, release me."

He lifted out a strange being with wings and a flicking tail. It was black against his silver armor. "Your name suits you, and though you appear to be evil, you will be most loyal. Your kind will thrive on Cybertron before Alchemist will allow his creations to live. You and your sons will be known as Predacons." He dumped the little Predacon into his chamber gently, making sure they were settled next to his beating spark before he turned back to the pool. "Minicronus Prime, I know you are in there."

He fished out a tiny sparkling, laying it next to Onyx as he sighed. "So tiny… How will you survive the fight ahead of you?"

He scooped out another sparkling. "Alpha Trion, care for them," he whispered to the sleeping mechling. He laid Alpha next to Nova.

He pulled out another sparkling, surprised to see this one was gripping a smaller being. "Release the little one, Optimus…"

The sparkling stubbornly refused, sobbing when Primus tried to separate them and he frowned, tipping his helm. "You are wise, Optimus Prime. You will die and it will not be your fault. Your compassion and love for your brothers will be the end of you. I will return you to the pool and give a needy femme a son when it is time, I promise."

He turned to the sobbing female sparkling and he touched the little one's helm. "A femme… You will be known as Solus Prime, my dear, and you will be the one your brothers turn to for your creations of metal. I will assist when you are ready."

Solus and Optimus curled against their brothers. Primus listened to their soft purrs as he smiled. "Thirteen sparklings against Unicron," he sighed. "I have faith in you all."

He watched the Thirteen grow and squabble, but he felt his time with them draw to a close as Unicron made his appearance known, his dark laughter frightening Optimus under Onyx's great wings and intriguing Nova to the point where the mech had begun to copy it. Primus swatted his helm whenever he heard it.

It was time to prepare them.

"Prima, you are the leader. You must train hard with them. You are to be the first one into battle and the last one out."

"Nova, you are deceptive. You deceive your brothers and sister for your own entertainment. You are to put that to good use."

"Liege Maximo, use your height and weight against your opponent. Make him feel small. Belittle him, not your siblings."

He ignored the trembling Solus, her little servo in the air. Her question swam in her optics and quivered on her glossa. It needed to be spat out. It made her whine and whimper, like it had Onyx's teeth and claws shredding into her flesh. Oil had begun to trickle down her legs as she whimpered, standing on her toes when she thought Primus couldn't see her because she was too short.

"Vector, you are master of time. Time bends to your will. Use it when you need it."

"Amalgamous, you are a Shifter, and the first of your kind. You can take on any form you wish."

"Quintus, you are not ordinary. You will create a race like no other."

"Alchemist, when Cybertron needs to be repopulated, I will tell you it is time."

"Nexus, you are a combiner. You can divide yourself into four separate pieces that are completely functional. After all, what good is it if you can split into four parts and be able to sit and do nothing?"

"Onyx, you are the first Predacon, and you will not be the only one. After your fight, you will create a breed to settle Cybertron before Alchemist releases his creations."

"Minicronus, just because you are small, does not make you insignificant. You will also create a race much like yourself."

"Optimus, you have a great future ahead of you. You will lead your brothers when they fall and lose hope."

"Alpha Trion, you have a skill for writing and keeping log of events. Use that to your advantage."

Primus turned to Solus and frowned at her tears, her puddle of oil, and her trembling servo. "Solus, you-"

"Sir…"

"Solus, do not interrupt me. You-"

"Sir!"

"Solus, I told you-"

She started crying harder. "DADDY!"

Primus stopped, frowning more as she dropped her hand and ran into his arms. She pressed her face into his chest.

Nova snorted, earning a swat from his brothers.

Solus trembled as she sobbed. "I'm scared, Daddy. You keep talking about a fight, but I don't want to fight, Daddy. I'm scared. Who are we fighting, Daddy?"

Primus awkwardly touched her trembling form and he remembered the way she squirmed in his palm. "I was told to give my creations, you thirteen, to Unicron, the destroyer. He wants to fight for this world. I know you will all-"

Solus screamed in horror. "Why, Daddy!?"

Primus was confused at her emotions. Her brothers had nodded to what he had told him, but she was acting as if he had swatted her like he had to Nova. He didn't intend for his creations to have emotions. They were to fight Unicron and defeat him. He tipped his helm slowly, shaking his helm as his optics closed. "I do not know, Solus. Unicron has a poisoned touch. Everything he tries to manage turns evil and deformed. Even the darkness has pinholes I can shine through. He is determined to win this planet, as he had most of the others I had created. He is jealous, and he believes he is superior. I have made you all in his image."

Optimus' optics widened. "We are evil, then? We have a touch that ruins?"

Nova reached over and prodded Amalgamous' cheek. "Ah! He's even uglier now!"

Amalgamous summoned his denta to sharpen like Onyx's and he snarled at Nova, smirking when the smaller silver mech scrambled away. "That's just you looking into your reflection, Nova Prime."

Solus turned to look at her brothers, her tears still coming, but a smile touching her lips. "You two are so immature."

Onyx ruffled his wings and lowered his helm to touch Solus' fore helm with his nose. Be okay. We not Unicron. We of Primus, of light, of purpose.

Primus reached out and touched his sons' helms, sighing when they hugged his servo in return. "My sons and daughter, you will be brave and you will conquer over the darkness that hungers for this world."

Alchemist lifted his chin and chirped. "I will fight for Cybertron."

Prima lifted his fist into the air. "When do we fight, father?"

Primus lowered Prima's servo with a single digit. "You need to prepare and use what I have saved for you."

Primus sat by the pool he lifted the sparklings out of, a chest in front of them as they knelt on one knee. He slowly lifted a glowing gold hammer, electric-Energon coursing down the handle. "For Solus Prime. Only Primes can wield it, but it will answer only to her unless permission is granted."

Solus accepted it, her optics wide as she smiled and purred. She stroked the handle.

"For Alpha Trion, the Quill and the Book." He gave the little Prime a quill and a heavy book. "It is waiting for your signature. The Quill answers solely to you, as does the Book. Title it whatever you wish. The Quill will write when you put the tip on the paper. The past will jump alive, the present will hum, and the future will present secrets in the language of the time."

Alpha Trion tipped his helm in confusion as he flipped through the Book, frowning. "I am confused."

"You will not be for long," Primus said, nodding slowly in understanding. He turned to Prima and passed him blueprints. "Give these to Solus when it is time."

He watched as Prima unrolled the paper and scanned over the prints, gasping in surprise. "The Star Saber?" He let his brothers and sister peer down at the drawings and sketches of a blade with a brilliant gold handle.

Primus nodded. "It will become your signature weapon."

The little Primes squealed and chirped, purring loudly as the rest of the artifacts were passed around.

"The Phase Shifter to Amalgamous, the Matrix of Leadership to Prima as well, the Requiem Blaster to Nova…"

The younglings accepted the gifts, purring in delight as they got up and hurried to store them in their personal quarters. Only Optimus stayed as he blinked up at Primus. "What of me, father?"

Primus frowned slowly, his optics closing as he recalled the vision he saw when he picked Optimus up from the pool. "It is already inside you, Optimus Prime. You don't have a use for tools and trinkets. Onyx didn't have anything, either. He was excited that Vector received the Blades of Time."

"But Onyx was gifted with claws and teeth. I have nothing."

Primus knelt. "You have your processor and your spark. It is all you need for the time ahead. I have big plans for you, Optimus."

Solus pulled on Optimus' servo, purring loudly as she pointed at the sinking sun. "Come on, Optimus! Let's go see the sunset!"

Onyx flapped beside them, Minicronus and Vector on his back as he watched the two of them. Pretty sun dying soon!

Solus giggled and sat down on a cliff ledge, pulling Optimus down beside her. "Look!"

Optimus watched the sunset with his siblings as he smiled and let Solus lean against his side. "It is pretty," he whispered. He smiled when she looked up at him and he closed his optics, enjoying the moment with his siblings.

Solus caught her lip between her denta as she slowly leaned closer and kissed his cheek, sighing onto his faceplate. One of Optimus' optics opened slightly and he sighed in bliss. She smiled softly and kissed his lower lip.

"SOLUS PRIME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Optimus and Solus blinked up at Prima. They blinked at each other and Solus blushed. "I-I love him, Prima…"

Prima narrowed his optics. "We are siblings, Solus. You cannot love him."

Solus stood angrily. "We came from a pool of Energon!" She stormed away, glaring over her shoulder at him. "I am ashamed to know you, Prima. You are no brother of mine."

Optimus blinked and shyly ran after her, glancing back at his shocked brothers. "Solus, wait…"

"NO! He thinks he's _so_ great because Father made him leader. He's not. He's not always right all the fragging time!"

Optimus blinked at the term she used. "_Fragging_? Solus…"

Solus turned around. "_What_?"

Optimus tipped her helm up and kissed her gently. "I do not approve of Prima, either…"

Solus blushed more and let him kiss her. "O-oh…"

The two laid under the stars as they held each other. Prima and Primus watched them, the younger mech growling in disgust while the creator tipped his helm.

Solus purred as she skipped up behind the fully grown Optimus Prime. "Helllooooo, lovely!"

Optimus chuckled and turned around to see her. "Hello, Solus." He kissed her cheek, spinning her in a small circle.

Prima watched, still seething in disgust, envy, and anger. "Do you two mind?"

Optimus ignored him, chuckling as Solus spun in circles for him. "So beautiful…"

Primus walked towards them, his optics pale. "Unicron has come for you all… You will fight when the sun drowns."

Solus gripped Optimus' servo. "No!" Her lower lip trembled. "I'm not ready!"

Primus nodded slowly. "I know, Solus, but I said I'd give him a fight in six moon-shifts."

Prima nodded and ran off to gather the others.

Nova snuck into Optimus' quarters, picking up the mech's cannon as he smirked at Liege Maximo and Amalgamous. "This is the best prank yet."

Amalgamous frowned. "It's just a trick, right?"

Liege Maximo chuckled darkly. "Of course, Amalgamous!"

Nova jammed the cannon and pulled the trigger, but no bullets came out. "Perfect! So when we're training today, he'll be so embarrassed!"

The three scurried out of the room, giggling as they joined Prima and the others out onto the field.

Unicron grinned at them, watching each of them lift their weapons. "Ohh, such cute little beings!" His gaze settled on Optimus and Solus as they gripped each other's servos. "So pathetic.."

Optimus growled and pulled Solus as he lifted his cannon. "I think otherwise, sir, and after you are scattered among the stars, I believe your mind will change as well."

Unicron chuckled loudly, raising his claws as electricity surged from his claws.

Optimus pulled the trigger…

…and waited for the bullet to lodge into Unicron's optic.

The electricity hit him hard, knocking him off his pedes. His body jerked in pain as his spark was exposed and expelling his Energon out onto the ground around him.

Amalgamous and Liege howled in emotional agony as Solus went into a pained rampage, charging past Prima as she struck Unicron's leg with her Forge, knocking the giant off balance.

"_Down with the darkness! Arise, light! Be gone, you pathetic piece of scrap! I hate you!_"

Optimus smiled weakly as he recognized Solus' voice. "So…pretty…" He sighed softly and let his helm roll to the side.

Solus knelt beside Optimus' body, gently touching his cheek. "Good-bye, my love…" She kissed his cold lips, purring weakly as she let Prima pick him up and carry him to the pool where they came from in the beginning.

Primus watched silently. Onyx wrestled Nova to the ground, pinning him to the ground. It had been decided that Nova would be banished from Cybertron after Optimus was reincarnated.

"Before you begin, Solus Prime," Primus said. "He will be given to a femme praying for a son when it is time, not before."

Solus stroked Optimus' cheek as she lowered him into the pool. "As you wish, father…"

She sniffed and kissed his cheek, watching his body begin to break down as his spark healed and curled into Solus' palm. "It is gorgeous…" She laid it in her chamber and curled up beside the pool where she remained in wait for a praying femme.

Onyx Prime died with his species when Primus allowed it. He summoned Alchemist and watched his son work on creating a new species, much like them. They were called Cybertronians and they were sent to repopulate the world.

Solus stroked Optimus' spark, purring weakly to it as Prima watched her, on guard as femmes and mechs visited the pool to be given a sparkling of their own.

The blacksmith of the Thirteen would scowl at the femmes and curl her lip over her denta before curling into a ball to soothe Optimus' flashing spark.

Primus sighed as he watched her. "Prima, give her the Matrix. Preserve your memories in it. When it is done, give it to the others, then give it to me. I will wait for him to become what he was meant to be."

Prima nodded and surrendered the Matrix, watching as Solus sent a copy of her memories into the blue energy crystal.

Primus took the Matrix when everyone had finished and he stored it in his chest. He merged with the core of Cybertron as he waited for Optimus to be reborn.

_ Dear Primus, I have no mate, but I desire a sparkling, a son of my own to love and care for. I wish for a son, Primus, and I will do anything for him._

Solus slowly lifted her helm, her optics adjusting to the light as she studied the praying femme. "Dear one, come here…"

The femme blinked up at her, her optics wide. "I-I thought you were a statue!" She pointed to the frozen bodies of the others, one empty pedestal for Alpha Trion, whose spark still pulsed eagerly.

Solus nodded slowly, stepping toward her. "I know. Everyone does. I've waited for you for a long time, miss…" She opened her chamber and teased Optimus' spark away from her own. "His name will be Orion Pax," she whispered. "I have chosen the name for him myself. He will be a very good, very strong leader and you will be so very proud of him…"

The femme let the Prime lower the spark into her chamber and she smiled at the little orb. "I thank you, Solus Prime…"

The old femme offered a smile as she left, then turned to her pedestal and stood as she let her spark give up. "It is time," she murmured and her optics faded to a deep grey.

Groups of femmes and mechs visited the pool and the statues of the Primes.

"This is Solus Prime. Orion's mother swears that she gave her a son. Apparently, Solus stayed alive until that moment," the tour guide said. "And this is Alchemist, the founder of us all!"

Alpha Trion stood in front of Solus, stroking her cheek. "You were so brave, my sister…"

Orion blinked up at the statue of Solus and smiled. "She's pretty!"

His mother purred and nodded. "She is very pretty, isn't she?"

The young mech reached up and touched the servo of the first femme. He gripped a digit and giggled excitedly. "_She loves meh!_"

His mother smiled and took his other servo. "What is she sayin', love…?

Orion purred and hugged Solus' leg. "She misses me, Mama…"

_ I love you, Optimus, and I miss you so much. I want you to stay forever. I want to see you every day. But we can't be together anymore. I love you anyway, and I will lead you through the darkness, my love_.

Orion smiled at the words whispered into his audio. "Okkee, Solus…"

Orion shook his helm in disbelief. "No, I cannot be a Prime. Let someone else do it."

The High Council frowned. Justice and Mercy stared at each other for a moment, then turned to Verdict, who offered a low growl.

"The choice is not yours to make. Primus has told us it is time, and that someone is waiting for you. Go to the core and receive the Matrix. Return and destroy Megatron, the darkness plaguing our world."

Orion gave a weak nod, heading off to where his spark pulled him in response to Primus' call.

Primus studied the mech before him. "Come to me, Orion Pax," he said. "You have not appeared before me for a long time."

Orion frowned. "This is my first time standing before you, sir."

"Eons ago, you had seen me and stood before me. I recognize your spark signature, Optimus Prime."

Orion shook his helm, sighing. "Cybertron expects me to be a Prime."

"You will be good at it," Primus insisted as he opened his chamber and let the Matrix go to Orion. "Allow it access to your chamber."

Orion opened his chamber and gasped at the energy the Matrix fed him when it moved in next to his spark. Memories flooded his processor, drowning him in emotions: love, hate, anger, embarrassment, despair, _agony_… He saw himself kissing a femme, _Solus Prime_!

He balked at the memory and blushed, touching his lips.

"Arise, Optimus Prime, and go to your brothers."

Optimus ran to the statues of his brethren. He brushed their cheeks and whispered their names by memory. The name plates had been scrubbed away by the weather. Optimus had no need for them. He recognized their face by his new memories.

_ Optimus…_

He turned and looked at Solus Prime. "Love…"

_ You remember… Oh, my dear… I was so worried. I'm sorry, so sorry… I hate Nova for what he's done to you. It's not fair. I gave up everything…_

Optimus stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. "I understand your sacrifice…"

He turned to the pool he had come from the first time and he knelt. "This still works?"

_ I do not know, Optimus…_

He looked up at Solus. "I need a sample of your Energon."

_ Take it. Take anything you need, my love._

Optimus nodded and carefully cut a slit in her wrist, letting the Energon pool into a cup he found in the trash. He poured the Energon into the scoop in the middle of the temple and knelt. "I remember Father doing this to us.."

_ Love…_

"This will work!"

_ Love, I-_

Optimus searched the Energon for a sparkling. "Why isn't this working…?" He lowered his helm in despair.

_ Love, mix your Energon with mine…_

He did so, watching the blue swirl as he lowered a digit into the pool. "Please…"

He waited for several kliks before he pulled his digit away and turned his back on the Energon. He curled up at Solus' pedes and closed his optics.

When he woke, it was to tiny sobs. He looked over at the pool and gasped at the silver sparkling laying in the Energon. She trembled from the cold as Optimus pulled her closer.

"Oh, oh, Solus, love! Love, it worked!"

The only reply was the cries from the sparkling. She pressed her face in his chest and whimpered.

"Ohh, love…"

He laid the sparkling outside a door and watched a couple react to the sobs.

"Look, Nighthawk! A baby!"

The sparkling was taken inside, and Optimus crept closer as he watched the reincarnation of Solus curl into her new parents' arms.

"I want to call her Crystal…"

Optimus purred and stepped away from the window, nodding slowly. "Crystal…"


End file.
